


warm welcome

by Prongsfoot_cassidy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Tom Riddle, Dark side wins, F/M, Familiars, First Time Blow Jobs, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Death Eaters, Good Tom Riddle, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Good Walburga Black, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Sirius Black/James Potter, Necromancer Sirius Black, Necromancy, Pansexual Sirius Black, Possessive Tom Riddle, Powerful Sirius Black, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Sirius Black Lives, Top Sirius Black, Virgin Voldemort, badass Sirius black, bella & sirius r good cousins, narcissa & sirius are bsf, sex god sirius black, snape and sirius are friends, tom riddle has a crush, walburga loves her kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongsfoot_cassidy/pseuds/Prongsfoot_cassidy
Summary: Tom stays at Black manor for a while and let's just say the black Heir has got his instrest. Sirius says no to the dark mark, claiming he'll take it when the dark wins the war. In a fit a rage the dark lord tell him he will have to finish a task for him so he knows he has his support. Kill dumbledor. He knows that there is no way a 17 year old kid can kill dumbledor, but his pride is too big for him to take it back. He doesn't expect the yougn slytherin to smirk and leave. What will happen when tom starts to have odd feeling for the boy?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	warm welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are mistakes, my computer is set in french but it's not my first language. I know it's a weird ship but i've had this idea for a while and decided to write it out.  
> kudos and comments are always welcome :)  
> Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in and tom comes across a shirtless Sirius.

**Tom**

_Black manor_ _Saturday, october 20 1978 9:30 pm_

I arrived at the Black manor late last night. Bellatrix and the LeStrange brothers welcomed me along with Lucius, his wife and my host' the black family. Walburga looked apologetic when I noticed that her eldest son wasn't there, which he should be as its winter break and his younger brother was here. I can't say I wasn't disappointed, I had heard impressing thing of Sirius black. The whole reason I even know who he was is because I heard two of my death eater lusting over him. Then I started listening for more on the black heir, easdropping, sending Nagini to listen to people. The more I heard the more I wanted to meet him, especially when I heard of how he beat almost every one of my death eater in a duel at an event when he was 13. 

But he wasn't there to greet me. When I stubly asked where he was his cousin, Narcissa, said he was out on a date of some sort. I didn't like that, he should of been here to settle me in instead of out with some streetwalker. This disgusting feeling bloomed in my chest, of hurt (something i hadn't felt since my days at the orphanage, not this strong though) and possessiveness. It made no sense! But i decided to just ignore it.

The manor had looked more welcoming then I though it would look, it was homey and warm. The floor's were black tile and the walls were nice shades of grey, as soon as you walked in two grand staircases were presented to you (like beauty and the beast), the stairs were white marble tiles instead of black, and the contras worked quite nicely. We took the stairs to the right, into the east wing of the house. East wing was bedroom’s and guest bedroom's, a sitting room with a nice balcony, there was a small cozy library that held mostly novels, sci-fi, romance, autobiographies’ and horror books. Unsurprisingly they were almost all muggle books. The west wing was filled with duelling rooms, workout rooms, big luxury bathrooms with amazing showers to freshen yourself up. On the second floor of the west wing there were 15 different potion labs, 7 were open and were in use by who they belong to. The closest had Orion's name on it, the one beside Walburga's name, then it was Narcissa, one that smelled of smoke labeled Bellatrix, of course Tom though with a smile, Bellatrix' lab would be smoking. The next with a polished door with _Regulus_ written on it, a door coloured a bright yellow had Andromeda with flowers around the name on it, the biggest lab's door had ~~Severus~~ snivellus on it with a little winky face, which I guessed means the nickname was all in good humor. Last but not least was a door that had _S.O.B_ on it, i was puzzled who's initials were ‘son of a bitch’ ? Then it hit me. SIRIUS ORION BLACK. I tried to open the door but got blasted back onto the wall by the wards. I attempted to break the wards but it was no use they were to strong. After that I retired to my bedroom for the night hoping to see the young Heir.

The next morning a old fugly house elf brings me to the breakfest table that has a buffet on it, saying '' _Mistress and master are out'' ._ The breakfest buffet on the table contained scrambled, over easy, sunny side up, and boiled eggs. Bacon, sausage, pemale bacon, buttered toast, beens, pancakes, waffles, a bunch of fruit, diffrent smoothies in pitchers and even cereal.

_purebloods. . . ._

There's one persone at the table, the one i wanted to see the most. Sirius black. . . he doesn't have a shirt on or proper trousers nor is he sitting properly, but he's there. 

'My lord' he greets me with a small nod. at least he knows who i am, could be worse. Then it gets worse.

he leans back from his crouched possition over the table and leans back allowing me to get a good look at him, i almost wish he didn't do that, almost. His silky black hair falls just the right way framing his god like face, those captivating grey eye watch me. They watch me watch him. His hair is a little messy from sleep but other then that it's perfect. His face is the face of every other pureblood, nobility, pride, and perfection. Though he will admit most aren't as perfect as this one, the boy- no man in front of him is gorgeous. Sarp cheek bones, shaped jaw, eyebrows better than any woman i have ever seen, unreadable stormy grey eyes, framed by long natruly curled lashes, and soft, plush red lips. Is it possible for someone's lips to be that natruly red?

Then my eyes trailed down, down the marked collerbones, the structured abs, the v-line I wanted to lick, along with the dark trail of hair leading down to what i could only imagine to be endless bliss. But one thing bothers me, one big thing. He was covered in hickeys, bruises and scratches. You could see the start of scratches on his shoulders and arms. Hickeys on his collerbone,chest and two close to his v-line, hand shape bruises on his hip that you see half of thanks to his loose silk boxer briefs that made me want to scream. And he was wearing them proudly, smirking up at me from his seat. I quickly sit down. 

As i fill my plate I think of something to start a conversation with. Coughing uncomfortably i fill the silence.

'so. . . ' i gesture to his body 'rough night?'

He answers 'you could say that' with a satisfied smile that make something in me twist and turn.

We both go back to eating, he finishes his panckes and bacon first. Taking the last sip of his ice coffee he gets up to leave. But turns his head over his shoulder to say. 'Hope you have a good day, My Lord. Incase you're bored the garden is a nice place for a strole. . . . Just watch out for the giant white tiger. She like her meals men sized.'

The smile he sends me after make my cheeks turn red all the way down to my neck, When he fully turns i get a view of his back. I watch the muscle move under the clear, pale skin and my eye catches something. Tattoos. Well more like weird runes, he has these odd runes going down his spine. At the top it's this weird circle with line through it, then its some sort of caligraphie going down his spine, then it was black circles. I made a mental note to research to runes later.

And with that he's gone.

This is what i imagin sirius' tattoo to look like. It follows his spine and the top starts in between his shoulder blades. Yes i know this is lexas tattoo from the 100, but it will all make sense in time. Parts of the tattoo all mean something.


End file.
